


rip vine

by viktorsasshole



Category: Yuri on Ice!!! - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vines, rip vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorsasshole/pseuds/viktorsasshole
Summary: and yuri rests his head against viktor’s chest and says“hey my names trey I have a basketball game tomorrOoow”





	rip vine

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry

Viktor is searching through the fridge for food. All of a sudden, a huge packet of tortillas falls out and he catches it.” Hurricane Katherina? More like hurricane tortilla!” He says sheepishly to himself.  
•

Yuuri is skating with his rink mates in St. Petersburg. “Hey Yurio, what’s up with the hair?” Yuuri asked, as Yuri had seemed to dyed his hair blue? “It’s because my new fave band dye their hair blue! What’s wrong with me being an emo!” Yuri screams, while charging at Yuuri with a knife. “Aaah! I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me!” Yuur screams. Yuri sighed and backed away.  
•

Otabek was trying out his new vape. As he vaped all the smoke onto a table, Yuri blew it away. “Adam!” He gasped. Yuri was confused. Who the fuck is Adam? “Bitch you cheating?”  
•

Yuuri paced angrily around the living room. He had saw his best friend phichit hang out with Chris when they were meant to go out somewhere together. He held the handgun in his shaky hands. “I saw you hanging out with Chris last night” Yuuri said angrily. “Yuuri, it’s not what you think!” Phichit exclaimed. “I won’t hesitate, bitch” yuuri said before shooting phichit.  
• 

Yuri was spraying deodorant into a lighter, causing bursts of flames to fly out. “You better stop!!” Viktor screamed. “Bitch stop!!!” Yuri grinned and stopped.  
•

Mila handed Sara an empty can of coke. “Take a sip” she said. “This bitch empty! Yeet!” She cried, throwing the Can, eventually hitting Yuri on the back of the head.  
•

Viktor cried into yuuri’s shirt. “Babe what’s wrong?” Yuuri asked softly. “To make a long story short; Viktor said “ I shoved a whole bag of jellybeans up my ass”. Yuuri was shocked.  
•

Leo was walking up the stairs with a croissant on his plate. “Boo!” Guang hong said, causing Leo to jump. “Bitch stop! You almost made me drop my croissant!” He whined  
•

Yuri giggled to himself as he scrunched up a piece of paper. He and all his rinkmates were training. He threw the paper at Yakov when he wasn’t looking, and it hit him at the back of the head. “ Whoever threw that paper, your mom’s a hoe!” He cried. Everyone was shocked.  
•  
Yuuri decided to prank Viktor and film his reaction. "I spilled lipstick in your Valentino bag"he said "you spilled- whaghwhha- lipstick in my Valentino White bag?"  
•

Yuuri and Viktor were driving when Viktor spotted a road work sign. "Road work ahead? Uh Yea, I sure hope it does!” He said.  
•  
Phichit was on a roof, filming Yuri and Otabek in the pool below.”Two brooss chillin in a hot tub 5 feet apart cuz they're not gay" He exclaimed.  
•

I know there’s mote but I got lazy. Potential part 2 coming soon B)

**Author's Note:**

> my ig: @twentyonesipsofbleach.v2


End file.
